utanoprincesamafandomcom_es-20200213-history
BLUE×PRISM HEART
BLUE×PRISM HEART es la primera pista del CD Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Happy Love Song 2 cantada por Hijirikawa Masato cuyo actor de voz es Suzumura Kenichi. Clasificación * # 50 (Oricon) * Apareció 5 veces (Oricon) * # 98 (CDTV) Curiosidades * La canción fue interpretada por Suzumura Kenichi cen el evento en vivo Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% 2do STAGE Letra Español= Cuántos pensamientos dolorosos y frustrantes, estaciones han pasado por lo que hemos continuado brillando ¡Esta felicidad que compartimos, ves el gran amor que está creando! ¡Tu sueño se ha convertido en el sueño de ambos! Tengo el sueño, y al parecer eres tú ¡Tú eres mi sueño, mi todo! Por siempre te querré... ¡Eres mi Sol! Te iré a ver en un helicóptero de amor ¡No importa qué, te protegeré hasta el final! Tu alegre sonrisa me está cambiando ¡En lo que sea que se convierta el mundo, mientras tú estés aquí, estaré bien contigo! Sin ser capaz de decir una palabra, tomé esa fría mano en silencio No me mires así, podría ser atrapado en esos encantadores ojos! Honestamente, creo que "Estoy enamorado de ti" Así que Te Amo, este romance Te Necesito, siento como si fuera el "destino" en mi corazón.... ¡Eres mi todo! Te iré a ver en un helicóptero de amor ¡Si estamos juntos, puedo llegar a ser fuerte! ¡Siempre, quiero permanecer junto a ti! ¡No importa el tiempo, quiero abrazar fuerte este corazón por ti! Así es, incluso si nacemos de nuevo, ¡te encontraré de nuevo! Seguramente... ¡Eres mi Sol! Te iré a ver en un helicóptero de Amor ¡No importa lo qué, te protegeré hasta el final! Tu alegre sonrisa me está cambiando En lo que sea que se convierta el mundo, ¡mientras estés conmigo aquí, estaré bien contigo! |-| Romaji= modokashiku kurushii omoi to ikutsu no kisetsu koeta ore tachi kagayaite iru yorokobi wakachi aeru kono shiawase ga hora ookina ai o tsukutteku omae no yume ga　futari no yume ni kawatteta Have The Dream　sou omae wa You’re My Dream　ore no subete nanda　Forever Want You… You’re My Sunshine ai no HERI de mukae ni iku nani ga atte mo omae o mamorinuku akarui egao ga ore o kaeteku sekai ga dou narou to omae ga　ireba sore de ii　With You! terekusai SERIFU ga iezu　damatte gyutto tsumetai sono te nigirishimeta sonna ni mitsumenaide kure　tsubura de itoshii hitomi ni suikomaresou da sunao ni omou “omae o aishite iru” to So Love You　kono koiji o So Need You　“unmei” da to kanjite iru　My Heart… You’re My Everything ai no HERI de mukae ni iku futari de ireba tsuyoku nareru kara itsudemo tonari ni suwatte itai donna toki demo sono kokoro o　dakishimetetai　For You! sou sa umarekawatte mo mata omae o mitsukedasu　kitto… You’re My Sunshine ai no HERI de mukae ni iku nani ga atte mo omae o mamorinuku akarui egao ga ore o kaeteku sekai ga dou narou to omae ga　ireba sore de ii　With You! |-| Kanji= もどかしく苦しい想いといくつの季節越えた俺たち輝いている 喜び分かち合えるこの幸せがほら大きな愛を作ってく お前の夢が　二人の夢に変わってた Have the Dream　そうお前は You’re my Dream　俺の全てなんだ　forever want you… You’re my sunshine愛のヘリで迎えに行く 何があってもお前を守り抜く 明るい笑顔が俺を変えてく 世界がどうなろうとお前が　いればそれでいい　with you! 照れくさいセリフが言えず　黙ってぎゅっと冷たいその手握り締めた そんなに見つめないでくれ　つぶらで愛しい瞳に吸い込まれそうだ 素直に思う「お前を愛している」と So love you　この恋路を So need you　「運命」だと感じている　my heart… You’re my everything愛のヘリで迎えに行く 二人でいれば強くなれるから いつでも隣に座っていたい どんな時でもその心を　抱きしめてたい　for you! そうさ生まれ変わってもまたお前を見つけ出す　きっと… You’re my sunshine愛のヘリで迎えに行く 何があってもお前を守り抜く 明るい笑顔が俺を変えてく 世界がどうなろうとお前が　いればそれでいい　with you! Referencias * Letra Romaji y Español: Mi Lyricslandia * Letra Kanji: 歌詞タイム Categoría:Hijirikawa Masato (Canciones) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Happy Love Song